Silius Zordan
Silius Zordan is a character exclusive to the comic series. He had befriend Flora through their common interest in gardening. He is a skilled botanist and had created the Flower of Truth which was a target for greedy men. Appearance |-|Civilian= Silius is a tall, well-built man. He has dusty brown hair and sideburns. His hair ends at the base of his neck, the lower part of his hair has a slight flare to it, and he has fringes. He has a slightly tanned complexion. When out and about, he wears a nice blue blazer, light-purple ascot, sky blue collared dress shirt, white pants, and gray penny loafers. While gardening, he takes off his blazer and wears a green gardening apron. SiliusCilivian(1)I81.png SiliusCilivian(2)I81.png|Wearing a gardening apron. Personality Silius is an aloof man, the opposite of his fiancee, Helene who also mentions that he does not usually talk to people. He is often distrusting towards others as he is very wealthy and fear that people will only use him for money. Silius loves gardening, a hobby he shares with Flora, and is a skilled botanist. It is this skill that successfully produced a very powerful flower known as the Flower of Truth. While he is shrouded in caution, if someone with valid evidence reasons with him that he should not be so cautious, he will listen. As shown when Flora, after hearing his story, explains that Helene does love him, evident by the her exhausted expression. He listen and requested Flora to take the Flower of Truth away from him. He likes almonds. Comics In The Flower of Truth, while out with his fiancee, Helene, the two come across Flora's garden. Helene is the first to make conversation with Flora, complimenting her lovely garden. Helene then mentions that Silius also has a garden as beautiful as Flora's. She comments on his gardening hobby and how much love he has for it but does not really have friends. His fiancee, seeing that he does need more company, and Flora has the same passion as his, decides to invite her to see his garden. Though he is taken a little as the request was so sudden, he agrees. Then, he and Helene walk off after saying goodbye to Flora. Flora shares this event with her friends and she notes that when Silius talks about his flowers, he spoke with a sad tone. The next day, Silius is in his garden when Flora arrives. As Flora basks in the beauty of the garden, she mentions to Silius that his wife, referring to Helene, was correct. Silius corrects her but also tells her they had been engaged for a very long time. The two enjoy the garden together and Flora helps him with his plants. Then Helene arrives and he greets her. Helene then starts making her famous pastries and has them get cleaned up. Silius puts away his apron and when Flora inquires him about the locked room, Silius restricts access to her as he is experimenting on some plants and therefore, cannot be disturbed. The three then enjoy their afternoon with tea and pastries but as it is getting late, Flora needs to head home. His days continues as usual but then he gets struck on the head by a dormer window that fell off. Silius is unconscious; he is taken to the hospital, undergoing surgery and is recovering. During this, Helene had contacted Flora and asked her to take of his garden until he is well again. He eventually awakens and is healing just fine. He fell back asleep though and Helene called Flora to update her on his condition and she offers to visit, as well as bring the flower to show him is bloomed. When Silius wakes up, he sees Flora in his room and greets her. He is then shown the Flower of Truth had bloomed and was surprised that Flora was able to do it. She informs him that she followed his instructions. Then his doctor comes in, giving him good news that he will be able to return home in a couple of weeks. While he is told this, Silius and Flora, both look at the flower. After the doctor leaves, Flora mentions that the doctor was telling the truth. With surprises Silius but he tells Flora why he had it. He is rich and feared that Helene only loved him for money. He wanted to know her true feelings and if they were genuine he will be at ease when they marry. But because the flower only blooms every ten years, he had to wait. Flora advises against this, he is told that Helene was worried for him and anxious, waiting for him to wake up. Flora tells him, this would never had been done if she did not love him. Flora explains that if he really loved her he must not rely on a flower to him how to feel. He is also reminded that marriage is based on love and trust. Silius is in deep thought but realizes Flora is right. He asks Flora to remove the plant from the room and after she leaves the room, Helene walks in. He then starts discussing with her about marriage. Trivia *Based on what he had said about the Flower of Truth blooming every ten years, he and Helene may have possibly been engaged for ten years or more. *His name first name "Silius" is of Danish (variant spelling of Cilius) and Norwegian (variant spelling of Selius) origin. It could be derived the Latin word silus which means "snub-nosed", "pug-nosed". Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Comics Category:Comics Characters Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Human